


Los misterios de la atracción

by as_a_cloud



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho hablaba de sentimientos, Changmin de libido, y ambos sabían que se movían al compás del tic-tac de una bomba que estallaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los misterios de la atracción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olgap_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/gifts).



> Wow, lo acabéeee, han pasado dos meses (desde el reto de Olga) y ya era hora. No tengo a mano la imagen en la que está basada, solo recuerdo que había muchas colillas de cigarrillo.
> 
> En fin. Por cierto he sido muy errática en el proceso de creación, espero que no se note demasiado. Cualquier cosa, [aquí estoy](https://www.facebook.com/AelilimCV). :)

**VII**

Changmin miraba las volutas de humo del cigarrillo de Yunho como si estuviera hipnotizado, su nariz encogida en un mohín de disgusto y sus labios finos por estar conteniendo el comentario que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Pero debía ser consecuente, si Yunho no había dicho nada por los numerosos botellines de cerveza que los rodeaban (todos suyos), él tampoco lo haría sobre las colillas de cigarrillo y el olor a tabaco.

Yunho fumaba, él bebía alcohol, eso era parte de sus mecanismos de afronte desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Tomó otro sorbo del líquido dorado y amargo, y suspiró.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Yunho, vocalizando la interrogante que la circunstancia obligaba.

—¿Cogemos? —propuso Changmin con la expresión plana.

La risa de Yunho fue seca y corta.

 

 

**I**

La verdad era esta: a quien se le ocurrió la idea fue a Kasumi, su novia. Su increíblemente bella novia. Mitad japonesa, mitad canadiense, alta, aventurera y casi perfecta. Resaltando lo “casi”.

—Yunho es guapo, ¿umh?

Changmin estaba con la respiración agitada luego de una sesión intensa de sexo, y el comentario le pareció tan desatinado que solo miró inexpresivo a Kasumi.

—… guapo y con buena personalidad, ¿uhm? —insistió ella.

Los cabellos lacios de Kasumi caían sobre su rostro y su flequillo ocultaba uno de sus ojos, no así su sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Te gusta Yunho?

—¿A quién no le gustaría Yunho? —le replicó.

Con un mohín pintado en su rostro, Changmin quedó callado. ¿Debía contarle acaso del _crush_ adolescente que había sentido por el líder de DBSK cuando aún era un trainee? Porque estaba de acuerdo, Yunho era guapo, cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara podía verlo. Y su personalidad rayaba lo irreal porque no solo era amable, discreto y entretenido, sino que hasta sus defectos eran…

«Ok, Changmin, detente ahí.»

… adorables.

No, no era adorable que siempre se las arreglara para perder la tapa de la pasta de dientes, y en las raras ocasiones en las que lavaba el servicio, uno o dos platos pasaran a mejor vida en sus manos.

Tampoco era adorable el demonio que lo poseía cuando se enfadaba. (Sin querer, Changmin se estremeció).

Ah, sí, retrocediendo. Kasumi fue la que plantó la semilla en su cabeza.

—¿Nunca te has imaginado, uhm, ya sabes…?

—¿Qué?

—Hacer un trío.

—He tenido tríos —se molestó en aclarar—. Uno fue contigo y tu prima, de hecho. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

Las carcajadas de su novia fueron de diversión y Changmin apreció cómo sus pechos rebotaban levemente, sus pezones endurecidos por estar al aire libre, y su pelo como una cascada oscura sobre sus hombros.

—Me refería a Yunho involucrado. —Changmin pestañeó con lentitud y luego miró a Kasumi como si estuviera demente—. Oh, vamos, no es una mala idea, ¿cierto? Él, tú y yo.

 

**II**

(Nota extra: Changmin recordaba que en la primaria le habían enseñado que las semillas necesitaban tres elementos básicos para germinar. Estos eran, calor, oscuridad y humedad).

Aquel día habían dado un concierto frente a una audiencia de miles de personas. No podría señalar por qué, pero fue la primera vez en la que percibió de forma distinta a Yunho.

Completamente de la nada, sin señales previas, sin temor a las consecuencias.

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, llenos de adrenalina y exhaustos. La camiseta de Yunho se pegaba a su torso y este se la quitó con la misma naturalidad empleada desde hacía años, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto. Changmin tomaba agua y ante la visión, se atragantó.

—¿Sucede algo, Changminie? —preguntó Yunho con preocupación, acercándose para darle una palmada en la espalda.

Uno de los asistentes le tendió una toalla y Changmin secó su barbilla, respondiendo entre dientes que estaba bien.

 

Y ya puesta la humedad (mala, malísima broma hecha adrede), el resto se dio con la misma sencillez y eventualidad porque ni cuatro horas transcurrieron para que se encontrara a Yunho con la mano perdida en su ropa interior, sentado frente al TV del departamento que compartían en Japón.

—¡Hyung!

—¿¡!Qué haces aquí?

—¿¡Qué haces tú!? ¡Y en la sala!, ¡es un espacio común! ¡¡Hyung!!

—¡Pensé que te quedarías con tu novia!

—¡Era el plan, pero le confirmaron un trabajo y tuvo que abordar un avión rumbo a Londres y…! ¡Por todo lo sagrado!

Con su garganta repentinamente cerrada, Changmin se interrumpió, estrechando los ojos. Su corazón latía acelerado por el asombro y los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos. El panorama que daba Yunho en boxers, su figura siendo solo alumbrada por la luz de la pantalla plasma, su expresión de vergüenza, su… su _todo_ , dejó los puntos sobre las íes.

—… y una jodida mierda… —susurró.

 

Al día siguiente, llamaría a Kasumi para echarle la culpa, y ella, por el desfase horario y el agotamiento, le diría que lo amaba sin entender o escuchar en lo mínimo sus reclamos imprecisos.

 

Changmin tenía una vida plena, exitosa y dinero a caudales; reconocimiento en lo que hacía y respaldo incondicional. Además, una novia hermosa que si bien no podía presentar al mundo como tal, bastaba y sobraba que su círculo más íntimo supiera de ella y la aceptara.

En conclusión, una súbita… ¿lujuria?, por su contraparte de TVXQ, era demasiado inconveniente y algo que debía ser ignorado a toda costa.

Lástima que Yunho no lo hiciera fácil, NADA fácil.

—¿Siempre has comido así?

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Yunho, alzando una ceja.

—Pues… —Changmin hizo un gesto con la boca que provocó que Yunho ahora alzara ambas cejas—. No sé, con los labios y…

—¿Estás bien, Minie? Porque juro que solo me estoy limitando a comer como lo he hecho siempre.

La manzana de Adán de Yunho se movía a cada bocado que tragaba, y eso no era normal. O cómo masticaba… y… sus labios… y…

Alerta roja, S.O.S, llamen a las guardias costeras. Erección a las seis p.m.

 _Mierda_.

 

**III**

Debido a la gran cantidad de promociones, conciertos y tiempo en general que pasaban en Japón, el lazo que tenían con su staff nipón era muy fuerte. Por eso, no era inusual que Changmin y Yunho fueran a comer con ellos, o como que en aquella ocasión, celebraran el cumpleaños de uno de sus bailarines.

—¿Cuánto has bebido, Changmin? —quiso saber Yunho, apartando uno de los mechones de cabello que caía en su frente.

Changmin no lo recordaba. No era de perder el control así (a menos que estuviera con sus amigos más cercanos) porque su sentido de responsabilidad era mayor a cualquier deseo de diversión.

Lo que había ocurrido era que el ambiente privado y cómodo se había adueñado de él, sumado a una apuesta que Sam le había hecho sobre… ¿sobre qué era?

—¿Qué aposté con Sam-san? —cuestionó con la lengua enredada.

—No lo sé, aunque creo que perdiste y ahora tienes el compromiso de comprar el almuerzo del staff por los siguientes días. El menú ejecutivo —aclaró.

—Oh.

El pasadizo se hallaba a oscuras y solo la mano cálida de Yunho en su brazo evitaba que se tambaleara y besara el piso.

—Hyung…

Su cerebro embotado por el alcohol no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para darle la señal de “stop”, y fue por tal motivo que se aferró a Yunho con más fuerza en cuanto ingresaron al departamento.

—Hyung —repitió mientras el líder le ayudaba a quitarse el calzado.

—¿Changminie?

—Tengo una proposición indecente para ti —soltó en un respiro, parpadeando con letargo. Yunho también se quitó los zapatos y le hizo incorporarse, despojándolo ahora de su abrigo y de su bufanda.

—No sé si quiero oírla. Has bebido y mañana te arrepentirás.

Como el tono de Yunho era gentil y el escaso razonamiento que le quedaba estuvo de acuerdo con él, intentó guardar silencio.

Palabra clave: intentó.

—Es que solo considéralo, podría ser muy, muy bueno para mí… digo, para nosotros, para ti. Para ella…

—Hasta mañana, Changminie —cortó Yunho con firmeza, desapareciendo hacia su habitación y dejándolo en el medio de la sala.

 

Además de resaca, Changmin despertó con pleno conocimiento de que la noche anterior casi le había revelado a Yunho la idea de Kasumi. Por suerte no lo hizo, ya que no imaginaba enfrentarlo después de hacerle la proposición de un trío.

«¿Yunho habrá tenido tríos?», se preguntó sin buscarlo, curioso, con una jaqueca endemoniada y muerto de hambre.

La confianza que compartían era evidente, una confianza que rozaba lo ciego y era categórica en cuestiones del grupo y de trabajo; en un aspecto más íntimo, eran amigos bastante cercanos y no se imaginaban la vida sin el otro. Sin embargo, había límites establecidos.

Y Changmin podía ser todo lo directo que quisiera e incluso un poco insolente en algunas entrevistas, pero eso no indicaba que la línea divisoria dejase de ser clara e insalvable.

Así que no, no sabía si Yunho había tenido tríos… Es más, ni siquiera sabía si actualmente tenía pareja o le gustaba alguien.

 

—Tu resaca parece ser épica —le dijo Yunho sin gracia.

Changmin gruñó, ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos, pero al sentir la presencia del otro cerca de él, elevó la mirada, y prácticamente pudo haber recitado poesía al ver que le estaba alcanzando un par de pastillas y una botella sellada de agua mineral.

—Eres mi salvador —murmuró sin separar demasiado los labios. Tomó las pastillas y no dejó de hidratarse hasta acabar la botella.

—Ayer bebiste mucho.

—Sí...

—Sam-san me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que no olvides tu apuesta. ¿Quién acepta un reto de beber una serie de cinco shots y cuatro vasos de cerveza en menos de tres minutos?

—Yo, aparentemente.

—También me contó que estuviste a diez segundos de conseguirlo.

Volviendo a gruñir, Changmin apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en la mesa de madera. Yunho no le habló más sino que se sentó en el sillón y sacó un libro del estante, acomodándose para leerlo.

—¿Saldrás a jugar bowling? —preguntó porque tenían el día libre de actividades.

Yunho asintió, agregando que todavía estaría ahí hasta que la noche cayera. Quedaron varios minutos en silencio y por segunda ocasión, Changmin se preguntó sobre la vida sentimental del líder.

Después podría echarle la culpa a su resaca, se consoló, levantándose y también yendo a sentarse al sillón. Consideró la opción de tomar uno de los nuevos números de los mangas que seguía y todavía no ojeaba, pero desistió. No quería incrementar su dolor de cabeza.

—Hyung.

—¿Uhm?

—Ayer…

—Estabas ebrio. Dejémoslo, ¿te parece?

—Ah, sí, mejor… Pero… ayer…

Yunho despegó la vista del libro, bajándolo ligeramente y dándole un permiso implícito para hablar.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Tienes novia o novio?

—¿Por qué el súbito interés, Changminie?

—No sé. ¿Es un sí o un no?

—Si tuviera una preciosa novia —pausa— o un novio, te lo habría presentado, ¿no lo crees?

—Ow, ¿buscarías mi aprobación? —dijo con una sonrisa de lado, débil, y Yunho rio con suavidad, golpeando su rodilla.

—La verdad, no.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta más? Entenderé si no quieres responderme.

—No he tenido tríos, Changminie, ¿ahora sí dejarás el tema? Y para siempre. —Ante los ojos ya de por sí grandes de Changmin abiertos en su totalidad, Yunho frunció el ceño—. Ayer estabas hablando sobre ello, que tu proposición indecente era hacernos feliz a mí y a tu novia a la vez, o algo así de terrible. Sospecho que mi cerebro ha borrado tus palabras por el estupor que me causaron.

«Igual que el mío», pensó Changmin mortificado. Pidió disculpas atropelladas y sin esperar a que Yunho añadiera más, se hizo humo.

 

**IV**

_Lo siento, hyung, no se repetirá_.

Changmin leyó su propio mensaje y haciendo una mueca, añadió un emoji… antes de borrarlo todo. No podía enviárselo a Yunho, ¿estaba loco?

Bufó pero decidió que debía mandar algo, lo que fuera. Movió otra vez los dedos sobre la pantalla de su teléfono e intentó ser concreto. _Lo de ese día fue una idiotez mía, por favor olvidémoslo_. No, seguía en la misma línea patética. Esta vez refunfuñó y apretó sus sienes con la mano que tenía libre.

 _¿Quieres tener un trío conmigo? Juro que después nada cambiará_. Lo último era una obvia mentira... y ese mensaje, un disparate.

—Envíalo —murmuró una voz contra su oído, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Los brazos de Kasumi lo rodearon al igual que su fragancia floral y sutil, y descartó el mensaje de texto de inmediato.

Mientras devolvía el beso, pensó que era más que necesario, para su sanidad mental, que se olvidase de esa idiota ensoñación hormonada que incluía a Yunho desnudo. Y de los mensajes, cero mensajes de Changmin para Yunho relativos al tema.

Sí, era lo mejor.

 

**V**

El estrés y el cansancio le hubieran hecho elegir dormir los dos días enteros que tenía libres, pero no olvidaba que no había visto a Kasumi por varias semanas, y su llamada anunciando que tenía una sorpresa.

(—Dime que no estás embarazada, por favor.

La risa ligera de su novia se escuchó en el teléfono. —No, ningún dios lo quiera jamás).

 

—Ponte cómodo y espérame —le pidió Kasumi después de abrirle la puerta de su departamento, sin darle una bienvenida apropiada o un gesto de cariño.

Al regresar, vestía un diminuto uniforme de colegiala, dos coletas bajas a cada lado y tenía una paleta sin envoltura entre sus labios. La parte objetiva de su cerebro le indicó que era sexy, pero la irracional provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Kasumi, acercándose y notando que su reacción era nula.

—No —dijo con calma y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado y enfrentándolo. Habían pasado años desde que dejó de relacionar a todas las colegiadas con sasaengs (gracias a interminables horas de terapia), sin embargo, eso no quitaba que el atuendo le provocara un mínimo deseo sexual.

Le quitó las coletas a su novia, dejando su cabello libre, y desabrochó los botones de su blusa. Apreciaba el esfuerzo, por más que no fuera precisamente imaginativo, o que despertase remanentes de un trauma suyo que debería estar sepultado.

Ella comenzó a balancear las caderas y el beso que compartieron desde el inicio fue intenso y húmedo… Lástima que Changmin no sintiera que estuviese excitándose. Tocó los pechos de Kasumi por encima de su sujetador de encaje blanco y cuando minutos luego, ya semidesnudos, siguió sin obtener una erección, bufó.

—Estoy exhausto —dijo en justificación.

El puchero de Kasumi pasó desapercibido para él, no así sus reclamos en una vocecilla que usualmente le encantaba y que, en ese instante, le aturdió. Solo para callarla, la tomó de los brazos y la atrapó contra el sillón en forma horizontal. Reanudó los besos, invocando en su mente cualquier imaginación o recuerdo que encendiera su libido.

No buscó hacerlo, pero la imagen de Yunho y su torso desnudo se le atravesó, y entonces no pudo detenerse de pensar en su compañero de grupo. En cómo se le marcaban los músculos de las piernas y espalda, en su rostro agradable y la expresión que hacía cuando estaba en lo más complicado de su coreografía, una mezcla de entrega y… «Por una grandísima mierda», pensó, deteniéndose y advirtiendo lo duro que se hallaba entre las piernas, algo que no era consecuencia de las manos, o la presencia en general de Kasumi, sino de estar imaginándose a Yunho.

—¿Ahora qué? —quiso saber Kasumi.

—Yo… Nada…

Changmin continuó, continuó aunque no se quitó a Yunho de la cabeza y mientras estaba rodeado por ella, por su calidez y su humedad, cerró los ojos, moviéndose, tratando de enfocarse en las sensaciones y en el placer, solo en eso.

 

**VI**

Kasumi fue la primera que le dijo que la estaba evitando, luego Yunho comentó con ligereza sobre su comportamiento extraño, aunque no ahondó en el tema.

Fue Kyuhyun el que le dijo directamente:

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? (Improperio agregado y en tono de fastidio).

Changmin, brillantemente, le respondió que con un “¿Uh?” agregado a que no sabía a qué se refería.

El rostro de su mejor amigo a través de la pequeña pantalla de su tablet se contrajo en una mueca que hacía innecesaria cualquier otra palabra. «No debía haber aceptado la vídeo-llamada», pensó Changmin, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te estoy contando mi vida problemática y pidiéndote consejo. El asunto es muy serio, amigo, y tú estás con cara de imbécil y no me dices nada útil.

—¿Vida problemática? —repitió.

—No me has escuchado nada, ¿verdad?

—Er…

—Suelta las perlas de una vez. ¿Qué te tiene así?

Para ser justos, Changmin sí había escuchado parte de lo dicho por Kyuhyun, excepto que sus neuronas estaban demasiado hundidas en sus propios dilemas como para reflexionar con claridad.

Todavía tenía flashes de su sueño de esa noche y era perturbador. Era como si su propio inconsciente estuviera empezando a jugarle en contra y no tenía ni idea de cómo reprimirlo.

En definitiva, no veía a Yunho con los mismos ojos y era perjudicial.

Estuvo tentado a ser franco con su amigo, pero se decidió en contra y dedicó los siguientes quince minutos a borrar cualquier huella de recelo de Kyuhyun. Para cuando colgó, estaba más que preparado para volver a la cama, a pesar de haberse levantado una hora atrás. Conociéndose, lo que hizo fue cambiarse a ropa de deporte (capucha incluida y tapabocas para ocultar su identidad), unos audífonos en los oídos e ir a correr en las manzanas de alrededor.

Eso era una de las cosas refrescantes de Japón, la posibilidad de poder manejarse en áreas abiertas sin el temor de que una horda de fans fuera a rodearlo de un minuto a otro. Corrió sin detenerse lo que el cuerpo le dio, concentrado en las canciones de su _playlist_ y negándose a pensar en algo más que en su corazón agitado y el sudor que empapaba su camiseta.

A partir del “(muy fallido) intento de seducción” de Kasumi vestida como colegiala, sus encuentros sexuales se habían vuelto una repetición de Changmin dejándose llevar e imaginándose a Yunho.

Sabía que aquello estaba mal en varios niveles.

Incontables niveles.

Tan mal como que llegara al departamento, pusiera el código para entrar, se quitara los tenis y luego en el baño, encontrara a Yunho con solo una toalla sujeta en sus caderas. Tan mal como que su hyung idiota lo viera llegar y le dijera “¡Changdolie!” con voz cantarina porque, por algún motivo desconocido, estaba de muy buen humor.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, Yunho no tuvo la decencia de cubrirse más o de marcharse.

Por lógica, entonces, la bomba fue soltada.

—¿Has tenido tríos?

—¿Disculpa?

—… Lo-lo lamento…

Changmin tenía las mejillas de un rojo incandescente, molesto de que el filtro entre su boca y su cerebro se hubiera vuelto inexistente por un instante.

—Creí que habíamos dejado zanjado el tema de tríos y de nuestra vida sexual, Changmin. No es adecuado.

El empleo de ese término (“adecuado”) le picó las costillas como si cada sílaba fuera una punta afilada. ¿Lo peor?, que era irrefutablemente cierto.

Nada de lo que sentía era correcto, su lujuria, su deseo, sus imaginaciones…

—No hablemos de lo que es o no adecuado, por favor —dijo, conectando su mirada con la de Yunho a través del espejo del baño—. Estoy perdiendo la razón —añadió y apretó la barra de jabón que todavía tenía en una mano.

—Esto es una tontería y no pienso tolerar que…

Con simpleza, Changmin giró hacia Yunho, estiró la mano y abrió su toalla, dejándola caer.

—Por favor —susurró, o tal vez alucinó hacerlo, ya que hubiera sido impropio de él.

Lo que sí no alucinó fue arrodillarse y posar sus manos en los muslos de Yunho, que se encontraba atónico. Acercó el rostro hasta el sexo dormido del líder y… Y nada más. Lo siguiente que recibió fue un rodillazo que lo apartó y lo dejó sentado de trasero en el piso.

—Me cambiaré y una vez que lo haga, tú y yo hablaremos —dictaminó Yunho con una inflexión que no dejaba lugar a negaciones.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Yunho cuando se reencontraron exactamente quince minutos después.

Changmin creía que lo vería echando fuego por los ojos, sin embargo, su actitud era como… ¿derrotada?, y su postura no reflejaba más que agobio.

Pensó en el cronograma cargado que había tenido y se sintió culpable. Lo más _gracioso_ era que no tenía una respuesta clara que dar. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, eso era lo cierto. Era lascivia mal canalizada que, de pronto, había explotado en su rostro. (Explotar era más o menos su especialidad, embotellarlo todo hasta que no hubiese espacio para nada más, y ese ‘todo’ después estallara sin importar daños directos o colaterales).

Se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Yunho y cruzó las piernas, arrepentido de no haberse bañado y tener la piel pegajosa.

Si se ponía a reflexionarlo, hubo numerosas ocasiones en las que había flotado cierta tensión entre ellos, una tensión a la que no tuvo el coraje de encasillar como sexual. En el escenario era _fanservice_ hecho para complacer a sus fans; y daban lo que esperaban de ellos, era evidente por los gritos atronadores que había cuando se acercaban, se tomaban de las manos e interactuaban frente a decenas de miles.

Era con naturalidad, sin exageraciones ridículas.

Pero eso no era lo único que entraba a consideración.

—Lo que hiciste violó una brecha que no debíamos atravesar nunca, Changmin —dijo Yunho ante su mutismo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Realmente tienes curiosidad? Lo de los tríos —continuó Yunho. Su volumen no era alto o amenazador, su tono era plano como si en el fondo ocultase algo. ¿Qué?, era la pregunta.

Changmin recordó las incontables oportunidades en las que había visto a ese hombre escupir lava y con una fisonomía que provocaba querer ir en dirección contraria.

¿Lo había roto?

—Quiero saber, sí —contestó. Consideraba que era mejor deshacerse de una buena vez de lo que pensaba y drenar lo que sentía. Tal vez si lo hacía podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Está bien. No, no he tenido. ¿Satisfecho?

No se hallaba sorprendido, tampoco decepcionado o contento. Recién notaba que, de hecho, no importaba si era un sí o un no. Los papeles habían cambiado, o mejor dicho, las motivaciones, el contexto, lo que se deseaba conseguir… _Todo_.

—Hyung —inició y se pasó la mano entre las hebras del cabello—. Lo siento —añadió tardíamente.

—Si no te hubiese parado…

—Iba a continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias —interrumpió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te deseo —confesó, y por un segundo, fue Atlas y el peso del mundo reposó en sus hombros.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con esa información, Changmin?

—Espera, ¿no estás sorprendido?

—No has sido precisamente sutil… no para mí, al menos. Tus actitudes y la suma de pequeños incidentes han sido fáciles de interpretar. Lo que sí no consigo comprender es qué quieres. Tú y yo no podemos involucrarnos. Tienes a tu novia, tenemos el grupo, millares de ojos pendientes de cada movimiento. Es demasiado peligroso.

Changmin ahora sí quedó pasmado. Yunho enumeraba razones, pero ninguna incluía un explícito “Yo no quiero”.

—Podría ser… solo sexo… —Ni bien finalizó, quiso estampar la cabeza contra la superficie próxima más dura que pudiera encontrar.

—No es así de sencillo.

Notó que Yunho estaba refiriéndose a sentimientos y no a mera satisfacción carnal. Habiendo encontrado la resquebradura que no sabía que buscaba, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces de modo profundo para darse valor, y se levantó. Fue directo hacia Yunho y apresó sus muñecas, sentándose a horcadas sobre él.

—Si haces algo prometo darte un golpe.

Pero Changmin lo hizo, lo besó de lleno en la boca y fue recibido por una lengua ávida que sin tapujos jugueteó con la suya. Pronto sintió contra su trasero la presencia indudable de una erección y recién el terror de la situación lo golpeó con puños de hierro. Detuvo los besos, agitado, su aliento rozando los labios hinchados de Yunho por la intensidad, y movió las caderas antes de levantarse de un brinco. Fue la mirada que recibió del otro hombre lo que le impidió tomar sus llaves y desaparecer hasta que su itinerario lo obligase a regresar.

—Changmin…

Fue algo en cómo pronunció Yunho su nombre que lo estremeció.

Para probarse a sí mismo, ciego de impulsividad, lo que hizo fue arrodillarse de nuevo. Esta vez no fue apartado y bajó con facilidad su pantalón de algodón y sus boxers lo justo y necesario para liberar su erección. Tragó duro y lo tocó con la mano, sin saber cómo continuar.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Yunho, acariciando sus mejillas y poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Su pulso no era estable y sus ojos gritaban que sabía que estaban por cometer un error.

—No tengo —asintió y sacó la punta de la lengua.

Había estado en la posición de recibir sexo oral, tenía un pene, sabía qué era lo que podía gustarle a Yunho, qué hacer y con qué tener cuidado. Y se lanzó al vacío, abriendo la boca y tomando lo más que podía.

En principio, no fue tan fácil como había esperado, y pronto entendió que si se introducía más de lo que debía, su reflejo de vómito se activaría. Utilizando las manos para estimular a lo que no llegaba, chupó la punta y repasó con el pulgar la vena que recorría el sexo erguido de Yunho. Tocó sus testículos, halando de la piel sin fuerza… y no estaba mal, si lo analizaba con frialdad. Yunho acababa de ducharse y el olor agradable a fresco y limpio invadía su nariz.

—Voy a terminar —susurró Yunho luego de unos minutos y Changmin se apartó, aunque continuó masturbándolo para no frustrar su orgasmo.

Ya que podía darse el lujo, observó con atención a Yunho llegar y fue un jodido espectáculo, cómo apretaba los ojos y mención honorífica a la serie de soniditos roncos. El disparo de esperma dio contra su mejilla y ambos quedaron en silencio, Yunho agitado y Changmin sin saber a cabalidad qué había sucedido. «Mentira, sí lo sabes», se dijo, sintiendo su propio empalme y la humedad en su ropa interior.

Había roto a Yunho. Sí.

 

**VII**

Esta no era la primera vez que se fijaba en alguien más mientras tenía una relación. La diferencia radicaba en que la otra ocasión fue más sencillo decidir qué hacer: como los sentimientos por la tercera persona se fortalecieron, fue franco consigo mismo y le dijo a su novia del momento, «Lo siento, ya no funciona».

Ahora no era así porque, para empezar, no era que se hubiera _fijado_ en Yunho.

Lo suyo se reducía a algo más bruto y carnal. Eso era “el llamado de la carne”, por más vulgar que sonara. Y egoísta e inapropiado.

—Un trío…

—Juro que prohibiré esa palabra entre nosotros.

Changmin vio los botellines de cerveza, se percató que había bebido más de lo anticipado, y que tal vez estaba ebrio. ¿Podría justificarse luego por la borrachera? ¿Y cómo justificaría haberse puesto de rodillas frente a Yunho? Había pasado más de una semana y el recuerdo seguía vivo, como tallado en piedra. En resumen, sí, no cambiaba nada que estuviera un poco borracho.

—Kasumi…

—Ah, genial, Changminie, encima quieres mencionar a tu novia.

La expresión de Yunho auguraba tantas malas cosas que Changmin se sintió en la obligatoria necesidad de aclarar que su relación no era exclusiva.

—Nos queremos, al menos es lo que parece, pero no somos monógamos.

Quiso darse una palmada a sí mismo por ser así de abierto cuando, en cualquier otra oportunidad, no lo hubiera sido.

Quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Solo eso, ella, tú y yo, y lo dejamos atrás. Será como si nunca hubiera pasado —afirmó.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensarse, Changmin era muy consciente de su egoísmo. Estaba contemplando exclusivamente lo que ansiaba él, lo que su cuerpo ansiaba; no más, no menos. No olvidaba las insinuaciones de sentimientos de Yunho, pero ir por ese rumbo lo paralizaba incluso más que el pensamiento de dejar caer las barreras que los apartaban de una cama, y horas y horas de lujuria. Proponía un ambiente controlado (a sus gustos) donde quedaría satisfecho, y luego (insistía en un) borrón y cuenta nueva. Ahora sí. Pasar la página. Cambiar de canción. Cambiar el disco, si era posible.

«¿Sería posible?», cuestionó su último filamento de raciocinio.

—¿No vas a dejar ir el tema?

—Solo es sexo.

Lo había dicho antes y se sintió igual de imbécil. No era solo sexo, no podría serlo jamás porque involucraba a Jung Yunho, alias su compañero de vida, a quien conocía desde que era un adolescente y la persona que lo complementaba tanto en los escenarios como fuera de ellos.

De nuevo observó las volutas de humo del cigarrillo de Yunho y también de nuevo apareció en el rostro de este una expresión de triste, triste resignación.

—Con una condición, Changmin.

—¿Cuál?

—Luego lo olvidarás para siempre, ¿me escuchas?, porque a la mínima insinuación nos volveremos estrictamente colegas.

Junto a la resignación, Changmin también observó frustración, molestia y en especial, conocimiento. Yunho era tan consciente como él que no jugarían con fuego, no. Lo que ellos dos harían (par de idiotas) sería tomar una daga y clavársela en las costillas al otro. Sería perjudicial y era una vergüenza que hombres que iban camino a sus treinta años, inteligentes y con tanto camino recorrido, pusieran cualquiera excusa para destruir lo que con esfuerzo y sacrificio habían edificado.

Lo sabía, y sin embargo…

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando tengamos un día libre y tu novia también lo tenga.

—Está bien —dijo, aunque nada estaba bien.

 

**VIII**

... y nada siguió bien, a pesar de que nada aconteció en los siguientes meses. Habían estado planeado un _comeback_ en Corea, y entre los ensayos y las grabaciones del mini-álbum, no hubo tiempo para mucho (además, Kasumi estaba en Nueva York). Después, con las presentaciones en varios programas de música y otros shows de entretenimiento, quedaron absorbidos por su vida caótica, sin tener espacio para pensar en algo más que en poder descansar cuando su cronograma lo permitiese.

Al menos eso era lo que Changmin se decía continuamente, ya que a medida que las semanas transcurrían, su frustración aumentaba, y un día se atrapó a sí mismo masturbándose de forma furiosa antes de una firma de autógrafos.

—Tus mejillas, Changminie.

—Mis pelotas, hyung —replicó en tono grave y bajo para que nadie más que Yunho le escuchara.

Yunho que hizo una mueca que torció sus facciones encantadoras por un segundo.

—¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No, Changminie —dijo, recalcando el nombre cariñoso, acompañado de una sonrisa que a Changmin le provocó deseos casi irrefrenables de saltarle a la yugular.

Yunho había charlado de sentimientos, Changmin de libido, y ambos sabían que se movían al compás del tic-tac de una bomba que estallaría. La segunda gran bomba. La pólvora se olía en el aire, las consecuencias desastrosas se anticipaban, y Changmin se volvió a masturbar como si hubiera retrocedido de repente hasta la época de hormonas alborotadas.

—Me gustabas —contó cuando la sesión de firmas finalizó. Su mano dolía y seguía incrédulo de haberse tocado hasta el orgasmo en un baño que no representaba demasiada distancia entre sus fans, Yunho mismo, su staff y él.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué?

—Cuando apenas salía de la pubertad y era impresionable —continuó, sopesando si también revelar sus más recientes “hábitos masturbatorios”—. Tú eras muy bueno bailando, con un carácter fuerte, sabías lo que querías y eras… eres totalmente guapo. No puedes culparme.

El mánager que los acompañaba elevó una ceja, pasando los ojos de uno al otro, y Changmin le sonrió, disculpándose, aunque sin hacerlo de manera verbal. Sus managers personales eran, en algunos casos, más cercanos que varios familiares (eran quienes los acompañaban a todo lugar, cumplían pedidos y caprichos; quienes ofrecían sus servicios y confidencialidad sin restricción alguna).

—Vaya.

—Sí, fue hace varios años —dijo Changmin, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana polarizada de la van—. Varios años atrás —reiteró—. Una vida entera atrás. No sé cómo mi gusto se desvaneció, y tampoco sé por qué…

«Por qué ha resurgido», completó en su mente, sospechando que no era adecuado expresar con esa soltura su situación actual.

La vibración en su teléfono desvió su hilillo de ideas y no supo cómo reaccionar al leer que Kasumi aguardaba por él.

La respuesta de su novia ante el consentimiento Yunho fue de genuino asombro.

—No creí que lograrías convencerlo —le había dicho semanas atrás.

—Yo tampoco —contestó, si querer ahondar en pormenores.

Mordiéndose el labio y notando que se hallaban cerca de su departamento, donde lo dejarían antes de hacer lo mismo con Yunho en su respectiva vivienda, le pasó el teléfono, enseñándole el mensaje texto.

—Si quieres —dijo y calló sin completar el enunciado. Estaba claro por demás a qué apuntaba.

—Estoy agotado.

—Por supuesto.

—Y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a hacer un _photoshot_.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Aparte, quiero tomar una ducha prolongada y dormir como roca en mi nueva cama.

Esta vez, Changmin asintió y luego, cuando Yunho (sin decirle nada) bajó con él y le indicó al mánager que lo recogiera ahí mismo al día siguiente, no comentó nada.

El ascensor se sintió como si fuera un cubículo más reducido que siempre y tuvo que hacer verdadero esfuerzo para no presionar el botón rojo de emergencias y ahí mismo ponerse de rodillas, gritar, comerse la boca de Yunho, no sabía cuál (tal vez todo, empezando por lo último, acabando por el medio... eso, acabando, y mejor si era entre fluidos, saliva, semen, semen de ambos, saliva de ambos, y un toque de sudor).

—Sería bueno poner un par de reglas, Changminie.

Seguir siendo llamado “Changminie” en una circunstancia como aquella le crispó los nervios.

—¿Reglas cómo cuáles?

Piso tres. El espejo del ascensor reflejaba sus fisonomías cansadas, lo altos que eran, el talante ilegible de Yunho y lo bien que la gabardina ploma que vestía se cernía sobre sus hombros y su espalda ancha.

—Como que tú y yo no...

Yunho miró la pequeña cámara en una de las esquinas superiores del elevador y quedó mudo. Piso cinco.

—Tú y yo no —parafraseó Changmin y asintió. "Que nosotros no crucemos espadas", se le ocurrió y bien hubiera podido reír de su propio chiste malo hasta que las lágrimas brotaran por las comisuras de sus ojos y sin saber cómo o por qué, se arrodillara frente a Yunho, solo que ahora no sería para abrirle la bragueta. Sería para pedirle perdón. Para rogarle que olvidara que “trío”" había brotado de su garganta.

—Necesito una ducha… Todo va a cambiar.

—Nada _debe_ cambiar —murmuró.

Piso diez.

Changmin sintió que una era completa pasó mientras apretaba el código de seguridad de la puerta y entraban al departamento. Kasumi no estaba a la vista y Yunho preguntó si las toallas limpias se encontraban donde siempre.

—Donde siempre —confirmó, y eso fue.

 

**IX**

Los movimientos de Yunho eran pausados, ¿inciertos?, y Changmin reconoció que era extraño que ni siquiera supiera si encontraba a Kasumi atractiva. Varias veces sus gustos en cuanto a mujeres habían probado ser diferentes.

Su novia, resuelta como pocas (y fiel a su naturaleza práctica) lo que hizo fue poner al alcance de ellos preservativos y lubricante. Si ella percibía el ambiente cargado, actuó como si nada y gateó hacia Yunho, dándole un beso en el cuello. Changmin no creyó que fuera a pasar más, que en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso. Yunho diría que esto era un (jodido) error y se iría. Pero no. Yunho dejó que Kasumi besara su cuello, abriera su bata, dejándolo desnudo, y descendiera por su pecho y su estómago, depositando pequeños besos.

Era extraño, pensó otra vez, presenciar a dos personas que antes no habían entablado conversaciones largas o profundas, y que ahora estaban envueltos en un enredo así.

Por su culpa.

Kasumi no se había atrevido a besar a Yunho en la boca, sin embargo, no tuvo tapujos en bajar hasta su entrepierna, sacar la lengua y lamerlo.

Para no quedarse quieto, Changmin se desnudó, tratando por todos los medios posibles de ignorar cómo la mirada de Yunho recaía en su figura. Sus orejas ardían y al fin encontró rastros de excitación en su sistema. Necesitó contenerse para no dar marcha atrás. Solo su orgullo lo mantuvo ahí… y luego la curiosidad, porque eso no se repetiría, porque no habría otra oportunidad para ver a Yunho en una posición de ese calibre.

Y así como antes (en una costumbre secreta y mortificante) se había valido de pensamientos y fantasías que giraban en torno a Yunho, en ese momento no fue distinto. «No, mentira», se contradijo.

Era abismalmente distinto.

Yunho se encontraba ahí, al alcance de su mano, de sus oídos, de su deseo crudo. La obsesión por besarlo se instaló en su cerebro como un virus debido a que (no) era entretenido: sabía qué sabor tenía Yunho, su forma y su sabor, su sabor, su sabor, sus sonidos, pero cómo le _gustaba_ ser besado o lo que era despertar a su lado.

Un gemido contenido lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Las manos de Yunho se aferraban al cubrecama, sin tocar a Kasumi (algo que no llegaría a hacer nunca).

Así como antes había querido huir, ese impulso mutó a querer que finalizaran pronto. Ya. De una vez. Por eso agarró el preservativo y lo sacó de su envoltura, se dio unos buenos tirones para reafirmar su erección y lo desenrolló en su pene.

Kasumi tenía una buena técnica con la boca y observando a Yunho con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos brillosos, la chica no se estaba conteniendo. Su mirada se clavó en él justo antes de guiarse hacia ella, apartando sus piernas, y sin apartar el rostro, de una sola estocada se introdujo.

Una embestida, dos embestidas, tres… No rompieron el contacto visual, como si la mujer que había entre ellos fuera una intermediara. Esto estaba tan mal, era una falta de respeto hacia Kasumi, y Changmin se movió con más fuerza, cambiando el ángulo hacia donde sabía que a su novia le gustaba.

Ambos llegaron a sus respectivos orgasmos viéndose fijamente, y todo cambió irreversiblemente.

O mejor dicho, el cambio fue confirmado.

Y no solo Yunho estaba roto ahora.

 

**X**

No pasaron ni dos semanas para que Changmin rompiera su relación con Kasumi.

—No funciona —había dicho con una expresión que exudaba seriedad.

Kasumi elevó una ceja y luego un hombro.

—Como quieras. Te quiero, pero me quiero más a mí misma como para rogarte o exigirte explicaciones que no van a satisfacerme.

Changmin quedó tan maravillado con aquella reacción que fue inundado de deseos de decirle que olvidara su estupidez y continuar como si nada, pero juntos pusieron en un equipaje de mano las pocas pertenencias que había de Kasumi desperdigadas en el departamento, y ella se marchó.

Era raro volver a la soltería de golpe después de casi medio año, y por decisión suya.

(Luego se enteraría que Kasumi, después de su rompimiento, no le lanzó precisamente flores y afecto entre sus conocidos en común. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. Sin embargo, a Changmin poco y nada le importaría).

 

Kyuhyun lo contemplaba con las cejas elevadas, la frente arrugada y su vaso repleto de cerveza en el aire. Con más discreción, Minho le lanzaba vistazos, ocultando su expresión tras sorbos continuos de su trago.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

—No —respondió Changmin—. Tuve un trío con Yunho y mi ex. Y fue lo más insatisfactorio que he vivido jamás.

—Pero… pero… ¿Estás seguro que no te emborrachaste y lo soñaste? —Era obvio que a Kyuhyun le costaba asimilar la confesión—. De ti lo creo, de Kasumi por supuesto que sí, ¿pero Yunho? ¿El intachable Jung Yunho?

—Sabes su ética de trabajo y su amabilidad con la gente, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo es en el campo sexual…

—¿¡A diferencia tuya que sí sabes!? —exclamó Kyuhyun en tono interrogativo y antes de que pudiera preverlo, Minho y él largaron risotadas.

Changmin no le veía un ápice de gracia. Si les había revelado algo así de privado era porque buscaba un consejo, no porque buscaba ser fuente de carcajadas gratuitas.

—Vamos —se quejó y le dio un puntapié a Minho—. El ambiente está incómodo entre él y yo.

—Evidentemente. Yo no te vería igual si he presenciado cómo te corres... hyung —dijo Minho, sus ojos muy abiertos, producto del alcohol.

Volviendo a darle un puntapié, Changmin resopló.

Sin querer, Minho había dado en el blanco. No era lo mismo, y la causa era el semen y el sudor, haberse visto las caras de clímax. Oh, y los sentimientos, claro.

Los jodidos sentimientos.

—Esto es un secreto —expresó de pronto, y el modo en el que sus amigos rodaron los ojos hasta las profundidades de sus cráneos le hizo sonreír.

—Habla con él de manera directa. Tú eres un experto en eso —aconsejó Minho.

—Estoy de acuerdo —consintió Kyuhyun—. Si algo te molesta, ve de frente a la raíz del problema.

La dificultad estaba en que Changmin había pecado más de una vez en ser directo y las consecuencias lo habían llevado a donde se encontraba. En un limbo extraño donde se arrepentía y a la vez no, donde Yunho lo trataba con normalidad, pero su tensión podía olisquearse; donde el corazón le golpeaba el pecho y deseos locos lo hacían suspirar como niño imbécil.

Quería más piel, más fluidos, quería más de Yunho de una manera en la que nunca había querido antes algo. Y de nuevo estaba rozando lo obsesivo.

 

Changmin era muy claro en cuanto al _fanservice_ y el _skinship_ , dado que nunca había tenido mucha tendencia a eso, y más bien le parecía una forma barata de venderse. Una vez que se volvieron un dúo, reafirmó su posición… excepto que no siempre podía salirse con la suya.

La cabeza de Yunho reposaba en su regazo y era consciente que las fotos que habían tomado en esa sesión fotográfica gritaban un gráfico “romance gay”. No le molestaba, en el fondo acostumbrado hasta cierto punto. Lo que sí ocurría era que la cercanía forzada con Yunho estaba poniéndolo en estado demencial.

—Sonríe, Changminie —murmuró alguien en su oído y Changmin tuvo escalofríos.

—Hago lo que puedo —contestó también en un susurro, siguiendo las instrucciones del fotógrafo—. Necesito hablar contigo —añadió sin apenas mover los labios.

—Ahora no.

—¿Más tarde? ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento?

—Apóyense el uno en el otro, ah... sí, sí, muy bien, Changmin-sshi, por favor tu mano, eso mismo...

—Ahora no —repitió Yunho.

Sabiendo que tenía razón (debían concentrarse), Changmin no insistió, o al menos no lo hizo hasta que fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa para la segunda parte del _photoshot_.

—¿Más tarde, entonces? —presionó con una voz que pretendió que fuera despreocupada.

—No, tengo planes —se negó Yunho, recibiendo el atuendo que debía ponerse.

—Los próximos días yo soy el que no podrá —masculló Changmin, quitándose la camiseta que tenía por encima de la cabeza. La mirada de reojo que recibió de Yunho, si bien sutil, no se le pasó desapercibida. Y sonrió, sonrió como un idiota que había atrapado a alguien con las manos en la masa.

—Supongo que tendrá que esperar hasta que reiniciemos nuestras actividades en Japón —comentó Yunho.

Con un asentimiento que demostraba no estar muy feliz, Changmin no replicó.

No faltaba mucho para que tuvieran que ir a Okinawa, una semana, si no estaba equivocado. Lo soportaría, no importaba el resto, sus propios anhelos incluidos.

Antes de volver al set, se acercó a Yunho y fingió que le quitaba un hilillo de su camisa de seda.

Dijo con casualidad: —Kasumi y yo terminamos, por cierto.

—¿Ah, sí? Lamento escucharlo.

—Sé que no —contradijo con una sonrisa, alejándose.

 

**XI**

Yunho podía ser bastante irresponsable consigo mismo en cuanto a su salud, pero tenía a su alrededor personas que de manera constante le hacían recordar que debía comer y lo obligaban a dormir si llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pegar las pestañas. Excepto en algo, un hábito con el que nadie se metía, tal vez exceptuando Changmin cuando más valiente se sentía.

(No era que Yunho tuviera muy arraigada la costumbre de fumar si se comparaba con Yoochun o Jaejoong, por ejemplo. Era el estrés lo que lo conducía a eso, y no cualquier estrés —considerando que desde que era demasiado joven había pasado por situaciones agotadoras física, emocional y psicológicamente— sino aquel que lo atormentaba).

Como resultado, cuando Changmin llegó del aeropuerto y el olor leve a nicotina lo recibió, casi tuvo deseos de decirle al mánager que ese día dormiría en una habitación de hotel. O comprarse cerveza y ponerse a la par.

Vicio contra vicio.

—Hyung, no le diga nada —pidió, depositando su equipaje en el suelo. Intercambió unas líneas más de conversación con el mánager, le aseguró que estarían preparados a tiempo para la entrevista radial, y se despidió.

A diferencia de él que acababa de llegar a Japón, ese era el segundo día de Yunho. Sin querer enfrentarlo de una vez, desempacó, puso a cargar su teléfono y fue a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Allí compró un litro de helado de fresa y otro de vainilla, unas cuantas latas de cerveza Asahi, paquetes de ramen instantáneo y botellas de agua. Las cosas básicas para sobrevivir. Cuando estaba pagando, al último momento decidió añadir una cajetilla de cigarrillos elegida al azar, ya que no sabía qué marca era la que Yunho prefería.

—Hey —le saludó al regresar al departamento con las bolsas.

—Changmin —correspondió su saludo Yunho, quien estaba haciendo planchas en plena sala, vistiendo ropa deportiva y una expresión neutral en su rostro.

—El mánager-hyung me ha dicho que... —Para romper la tensión, le contó los pormenores a la vez que guardaba las compras realizadas.

Después de meter el helado en la congeladora, tomó la cajetilla y se arrodilló a la altura de Yunho.

Le enseñó el regalo que tenía para él con un mohín.

—No fumo de esos —dijo Yunho, sentándose en el suelo.

—¿Mejor a nada?

—Mejor sería nada —suspiró Yunho, aceptando que ese hábito circunstancial era perjudicial para sus pulmones, su resistencia física y su garganta.

Changmin asintió con solemnidad y botó la cajetilla que ni siquiera sabía por qué había comprado.

Tal vez únicamente para alargar lo ineludible.

—Podemos hacer un trato, cada vez que quieras fumar, me lo dices y yo...

—¿Tú qué, Changminie?

—Yo te castigo.

La curvatura en la boca de Yunho, una combinación rara de fastidio y diversión, obligó a Changmin a tomarle de la mano y conducirlo al sillón. No encontró resistencia y por un glorioso instante, creyó que las cosas se desenvolverían con calma. (Adelanto: estaba equivocado).

—Si me das permiso, claro está —añadió.

—Oh, Changdolie, estás hablando idioteces.

El aliento de Yunho olía a nicotina y Changmin arrugó la nariz, y antes de pensarlo, había estrellado la boca contra la suya. Estrellado, de forma literal. Sus dientes chocaron, causándole dolor a ambos, y sabor de sangre en su paladar.

—No calculé bien eso —masculló, pasándose la lengua por la zona herida.

—No creo que hayas calculado nada —estuvo de acuerdo Yunho—. Porque dijiste que nada cambiaría, pero míranos aquí a punto de tener sexo y luego mañana atormentarnos. Luego volver a acostarnos, y luego preguntar qué demonios estamos haciendo. Luego más sexo, luego peleas, luego te doy una mamada en un backstage, faltando a mi ética profesional, y discutimos a gritos, los cuales alertarán a los managers. Como resultado, fumaré tanto que mis dedos jamás dejarán de oler mal.

—Joder, qué imaginación —susurró Changmin y se hundió, derrotado, en el sillón.

—Es lo que pasará.

—Imagino que ese es el motivo por el que ya empezaste con la parte de los cigarrillos, ¿cierto?

—No es una broma.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo sea —aseguró y contempló a Yunho por espacio de largos instantes, detallando las cicatrices de su cara que lo hacían aún más hermoso, su nariz recta y sus ojos, sus labios y su fisonomía digna de un modelo.

«Tiene que ser mío», anunció su cerebro. Changmin concordó, porque al fin no solo se refería a un plano primario y salvaje.

Así que lo besó de nuevo, ahora sí calculando lo que debía para no hacerse sangrar, colando su lengua con maestría dentro de la boca de Yunho y sosteniendo sus mejillas con ambas manos. El olor a nicotina era más intenso y no le importó.

—No fumarás, Jung Yunho —le anunció sin separarse demasiado—. Me encargaré yo.

Lo suyo era una promesa vacía en todo sentido, los dos lo sabían, pero fue como un paliativo dulce, tan dulce que Yunho apretó los ojos, haló de él y terminaron echados en el sillón.

 

**XII**

—¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí?

—No lo sé, Minie —dijo Yunho—. Supongo que empezó cuando Jaejoonggie y Junsu hablaban de separarnos de SM y solo tú estuviste de mi lado mientras Yoochun permanecía callado. ¿Y tú?

—Kasumi y la mención de hacer un trío catalizó algo aquí —contestó Changmin, señalándose las sienes— y aquí —siguió, riendo y apuntando esta vez su entrepierna.

—Olvida que pregunté…

Changmin volvió a reír, satisfecho porque el ciclo autodestructivo anunciado por Yunho no se volvió realidad. Satisfecho porque estaba terriblemente enamorado y en verdad lo que inició como calentura, se había transformado en mariposas de varios colores, formas y tamaños en su vientre. Tarde, pero seguro, y tan seguro que se lanzó contra Yunho y por primera vez susurró contra su oreja un “te amo”.


End file.
